1. Field of the Invention
Improved Hazard Warning System for Certain Types of Motor Vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nearly all commercial vehicles are equipped with a directional signaling system. The signal lights located at the rear of the vehicle have their light output greatly reduced by road dust and mud. Frequently, the lamp brackets are distorted, thus moving the lamps, as when the vehicle backs into a loading dock, resulting in the light from the lamps being misdirected so that the light rays are less visible than they normally would be.
As a result of the aforesaid factors, the hazard warning system, when placed in operation, often operates at less than maximum efficiency. This, of course, is extremely undesirable since many vehicle operators are extremely dependent upon the efficiency of the hazard warning system as when their vehicle is standing, double parked for unloading, or loading, or when standing on the highway when disabled.